Blood Stained Angel
by Showdog223
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was female and destroyed the last of the ninjas and traded all nine biju to the death god she could live forever and protect the rest of the human race. But she would have to beg him to take her soul to the after life. This takes place 2,568 years since she was born.
1. Chapter 1

"normal talk"

**Note:**

"_thoughts"_

**Notes: Yoma are demons/monsters. Claymores are men or women that have taken yoma flesh and blood into their body. Awakened beings are claymores that have given into their yoma side and became full yoma.**

**Disclaimer: Madhouse owns the rights of the 26-episode anime series Claymore. Masashi Kishimoto is the owner and writer of Naruto.**

(Clare's POV)

It was early in the morning when I woke up Raki so we could move to the next town. We were already a week behind meeting up with our group and I didn't want to get into more trouble than I am already in. We arrived in a town called Lido near the mountain called MT. Paburo around noon. We walked for a little bit before a man in black beckoned us to follow him.

(Normal POV)

"You're the last one to arrive, the rest are already here" the man in black spoke out to Clare and Raki. Moving around to the back of the alleyway the man in black opened a door on the left leading them into a room that was very dark and only lite up by cracks on the ceiling on the right side of the room.

"I see you brought the brat with you, well I'm sure he's not your kid, what'd you do pick up a stray on your way over please don't tell me this little boys going to be fighting with us"? Helen said and questioned Clare. "No I'm going to leave him in town we'll look for an inn after this meeting" responded Clare. "I get it now; he's a little toy you carry around with you". Helen had to grab her sword to stop Clare's from killing her. "Well goodness I guess if you're that pissed off I must have gotten close to the truth huh". Clare turned to her left shocked to see Deneve holding her claymore to Clare's face.

"You know for such a late comer you sure do have an attitude, but I guess we're all on edge because we had to wait an entire week". The man in black suddenly sighed and said "I'll leave this argument to you Miria". "Just perfect just leave us like this" thought Raki. Suddenly Miria said from her spot "Helen and Deneve put them away right now… Unbelievable first you bracingly disobey orders now you arrive late delaying our mission, you lack much needed discipline. However we need to get started, the voracious eater we'll be hunting is on MT. Paburo just to the south of here we'll be heading out tomorrow morning for now I would like everyone to introduce themselves and tell us your rank, it would also help to know any experience you have had with voracious eaters. I am known as Miria I will be your commanding officer on this hunt, I have a ranking of 6 this mission will be my seventh hunt for voracious eater".

"My name is Helen my ranking is 22 and I don't have any experience hunting these creatures." "My name is Deneve my ranking is 15 and I have been on two other hunting's." _"They all have rankings I wonder what Clare's is?"_ wondered Raki. "My name is Clare I have never encountered a voracious eater and am 47 within the organization." continued Clare. "Huh hahahahahaha oh my god did you hear that Deneve this one said she was only a 47 what were they thinking sending a rookie on this mission hahaha" laughed Helen while pointing at Clare. "Shut up what's so damn funny, don't you laugh at Clare she's killed hundreds of yoma" defended Raki for Clare.

Helen responded while in Raikes face "Oh well I guess she didn't tell you did she brat. See I'd pay attention if I were you the way it works with us is that were each assigned a different territory within this continent, sometimes we get killed and occasionally we'll get new members but for the most part our rankings stay the same, this continent has 47 territories and we are assigned a number based on our strengths. If a number says how strong we are and she is 47 then that means, that's right out of all of us your friend here is the weakest one of all hence her ranking at the bottom hahahahah." _"Oh no" _thought Raki.

"**Note: I'm going skip her talking to Raki at the hotel we all know how cliché it is, here's money I'll be back please come back yadda yadda yadda you know how they are."**

The next morning was dreary and rainy but they still set out at dawn to make up for lost time from waiting for Clare to show up. Nothing happened until night when they settled down and Helen went out to search for food Miria asked Clare to spar with her to "test out her units' strengths". When they get out there Clare asked for the real reason Miria wanted to spar with her the answer shocked Clare. "The reason for this is back in town I thought that the strongest one of us was standing in front of us. I just want to see if that is true." Miria answered Clare's question. With an unspoken signal Clare dashed at Miria with the intent to show what she was made of to the highest ranked warrior of their group.

To anybody looking in from the outside it would have been a pitiful fight with how easily Miria was blocking Clare. "She's amazing" declared Deneve talking about Miria. "Yeah amazingly bad" responded Helen talking about Clare's form and skills or lack of. It ended when Miria disarmed Clare and Clare herself collapsing from exhaustion just to fall asleep in the rain. Clare was dreaming about Teresa when she was startled awake by a claymore being slammed into the ground near her left shoulder. "Look she made it through the night" said Helen. "Get up and get ready we are leaving" said Miria. "Were going on ahead stay here if you value your life" said Helen to Clare. All Deneve said was "goodbye" to Clare before following the others onto the path. A few hours into the trail they hear what sounds like laughing around the next corner and then an angry scream of "Get back here you bitch" by a voice that didn't sound human, but when they turn the corner they see a beautiful white haired woman dancing around the yoma's attacks.

As the group of claymore's got closer they could distinguish what the girl looked like better. She had flowing white hair that ended at the small of her back beautiful tan skin long legs and she had bright blue eyes that were slit down the middle they had been taught to read a woman's size from a distance so they could tell she was 32, 24, 36 with a body any guy would kill for and looked more fit for a goddess. The yoma on the other hand looked like a human grass hopper with six extra hands on the top.

Even with all the staring they did at her they just now noticed what she was wearing as well as the claymore in her right hand. She was wearing a midnight black kimono shirt with a blood red nine tailed fox lying on the back with its tails surrounding it then she was wearing form fitting black pants that seemed to stretch like a second skin but not hinder her movement if her speed was anything to go by. After about another minute of standing there they both seemed to realize they had an audience "Damn it looks like you got backup, I don't think I can take all five of you at once and leave hear alive" said the yoma that is actually the awakened being that Miria's group was looking for. "You won't leave here alive if I have anything to say about it" the mysterious woman responded before disappearing out of everybody's sight and reappearing on the other side of the yoma with her blade dripping in blood before the yoma exploded in a shower of blood, gore, and limbs.

She calmly turned around and removed all the blood off her blade before sheathing it and in a sudden flip of emotions she smiles brightly and says "So did you enjoy the show"?


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Gods/demons thoughts"**

"_**Gods/demons thoughts"**_

_Jutsu_

**Notes**

**Notes: I updated the last chapter so go and reread it please. Also if you see any error please tell me about it via message or review I love constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: Madhouse owns the rights of the 26-episode anime series Claymore. Masashi Kishimoto is the owner and writer of Naruto.**

Chapter 2: Mysterious Lady

After staring in shock for a few more minutes the claymore's finally got their voices back "WHAT do you think you're better than us or something?" Helen demanded. _"Great going Helen, create an enemy out of somebody whose strength and name we don't even know_" Deneve thought in nervous anger. After all seeing a random person take on a yoma without problems is very disconcerting especially when facing an unknown.

"Calm down now Helen we are not here to pick a fight with one of our own. Now state your name and rank within the organization I will go first as a sign of trust my name is Miria the current number 6." Miria commanded in a calm tone easing the other claymores fears. "I am the great Naruko Uzumaki also I am not part of your organization as I am full human." the mysterious girl responded with a smile that basically oozed happiness. The claymores where once again shocked and almost instantly put on edge because there was no way a human could have those slit-pupils and is that impossible strong. Narrowing her eyes Miria glared at the white haired goddess and spoke in the most commanding voice the others have ever heard "you will tell me the truth or we will be forced to kill you where you stand."

Raising an eyebrow up at the other woman Naruko started to laugh and when she was done she explained why she could not be a yoma or a claymore "I absolutely cannot be a claymore or a yoma because as you can tell there is no yoki in me that would suggest otherwise." the thoroughly amused woman said to the annoyed leader. "Well if you're not a claymore or yoma then how do you explain what you just did to that monster hmm?" Helen questioned as she scrutinized the white-haired woman's appearance.

Naruko then got one of the biggest smiles they have ever seen on somebody that has just been told they were lying and just responded with "well if I was either of them I would have either killed you or have yoki flowing throughout my body that you could sense at this close a distance." Helen stared stupidly at her for a moment trying to think of a comeback when Miria interrupted with a cough and explained that "there are some claymores out there can hide their yoki to near zero"

After thinking for a moment Naruko agreed with a nod of her head seeing the validity of her statement. "Yes but not even they could hide their yoki to such a level that if one was touching you that they could still hide it, especially not one that used to travel with Teresa of the faint smile." Naruko said with the last part being directed toward Clare. This time all claymores are shocked but for different reasons.

Clare was shocked that this woman knew who she travelled with as a teen and the other claymores where shocked that Clare got to see a legend such as Teresa in action. "So wait you got to see Teresa of the faint smile in action and never told us, what the hell Clare." Helen said with anger written in her body and eyes. "Yes I did travel with her, but did not think that information was important to our mission nor do I think it is something to brag about." Clare responded calmly without so much as twitching under the heat of Helen's glare.

"Clare if you have seen Teresa in action, you should be able to sense yoki of even the smallest amounts when you are near or touching a yoma because you have seen her do it before." Miria spoke out stopping Helen from taking her anger out on Clare. Clare looked at Miria for a second before nodding and saying that "I am able to sense the smallest yoki in my enemies' movements and sense when we move we all use yoki if I was to touch her my sense would increase tenfold." They all looked at Naruko to see if she would run or attack because of that just to see that she was in a thinking pose.

After about a minute Naruko realized she was being looked at by all of the claymores and asked the most obvious question of "what is there something on my face?" tilting her head in total confusion missing most of their conversation due to being lost in thought. The claymores sweat dropped at the fact they saw what looked like fox ears appear on her head and a tail pop up behind her with an angel halo appearing above her head giving the picture of pure innocence. With a sigh Miria decided to explain to the confused girl what they were talking about "we were saying that with Clare having the ability to sense even the smallest amount of yoki that if you would allow her to touch you then she would be able to tell if you were lying."

"Ok but is she skilled at it?" Naruko questioned with a grin. At seeing what she was implying the reactions where, different so to speak Clare blushed, Helen grinned and Deneve as well as Miria sighed and rubbed their noses in agitation. "T-t-t-t THAT IS NOT WHAT MIRIA MEANT." Clare stuttered then screamed red faced at the now depressed looking female. "Please I will make sure you enjoy it too." Naruko begged after suddenly appearing in front of Clare and giving her the puppy dog look. **(Note: Swiggity Swooty Naruko coming for that booty.") **"WHAT? HELL no, I don't even know you" Clare said/screamed back.

"Well you can't blame me for trying it's been three thousand years since I last had sex." Naruko said with a disappointed sigh at the end. _"What how did she live that long" _all the claymores thought at the same time for once. Noticing the disbelieving looks she was seeing Naruko realized what she said and could only think one thing _"Shit here comes a long ass explanation."_ Miria looked at her through narrowed eyes and with her commanding voice 'asked her' "How could you possible live that long? That is multiple times longer than the human span."

"It's a long story-" "We have to be together for a while" Miria interrupted Naruko. While Naruko was a little peeved at being interrupted, she had to agree, so she made sure they would move to a more comfortable place. "Ok fine but we will move back to the town before I explain anything because I want a bath after walking for so long and then I will tell you everything." Naruko said to the now equally peeved claymores at being bossed around by a "human".

(time skip to town after Naruko's bath)

"Ok so is everybody here and ready?" Naruko asked because Clare wanted to get Raki before they started. All she got was nods from all around. "Ok but little warning is that this was a different time before claymores/yoma and your organization, it was when humans fought humans to prove strength and settle disagreement. I wanted to end the wars and make a land of peace and for a while it was a success." Naruko explained to the now shocked room. **(Which by the way had all four claymores and Raki in it)**

(Flashback)

Blood, there was blood and bodies littering the war zone that used to be a beautiful forest, and in the middle of it all stood seven figures. There was of course our favorite goddess the five kage's who were Konohamaru Sarutobi for Konohagakure (village hidden in the leafs), Sabaku no Gaara for Sunagakure (village hidden in the sand), Mei Terumi for Kirigakure (village hidden in the mist), Darui for Kumogakure (village hidden in the clouds), Kurotsuchi for Iwagakure (village hidden in the stone), and finally Hinata Uzumaki who was Naruko's wife. **(After war pictures for all except for Naruko you know what she looks like)**.

"You were the hero of the fourth war why do this to the people you worked so hard to protect?" Hinata asked with tears in her eyes at what her lover had become. "I wanted the wars to end because the cycle of hatred would continue on with the upcoming war that was still going to happen with Iwa and Kumo teaming up against Konoha. I told all of you to stop producing ninjas and stop fighting but you didn't. That's when I realized that no ninjas could live in this world or there would be constant war. From then on it was my mission to pretend to "keep the peace" while planning explosives where all the ninja homes where and detonating them all at once which is why so many died at once." Naruko explained with at first with a sad smile that turned into an angry snarl as she went on.

With that no more words were spoken it was time to fight. _Kirigakure no jutsu _Mei began trying to gain an advantage over Naruko. Sigh "Looks like you forgot that my senses are better than Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruko explained, right before she suppressed her chakra and appeared right behind Mei and stabbed her hand through her chest and ripped out her heart in a spray of blood.

With a loud thump Mei's body hits the ground and as the mist starts to clear the others can see Naruko still standing over her body before another gargle makes them turn around to see Kurotsuchi with a sleek black katana with green lightning running from handle to tip sticking out of her chest as her body falls to the ground they were able to get a better look at the blade. It was black with green lightning but it had no hand guard and green wrappings around the handle.

With yells of rage the last four charge at Naruko with the intention to end the fight as fast as possible. Darui gets there first with his body and blade covered with lightning as the two get into a kenjutsu duel there is a shocking revelation that her blade is also covered with lightning but it is green instead. As the two locked blades Naruko explained that "My bloodline gives me control over different levels of lightning level one is the weakest and that is white, then there is blue lightening, next is black lightening, and the final level has red and green lightening which are the strongest and sharpest, they are said to equal wind in sharpness." That was when Darui noticed the cuts in his sword.

Naruko had to suddenly duck a kick and use a kiwarimi (replacement) because Konohamaru had come from her right side to knock her out and she had to dodge Hinatas' juuken strikes. The battle raged on between the five of them for days, with Naruko only having a few injuries do to her healing while Hinata had a broken arm, Konohamaru had a stab wound on his leg and was missing a hand, and finally Darui had multiple cuts and was missing a few fingers from his broken hand.

**(Naruko POV/Point of View)**

As Naruko breathes in deeply she looks across the field to her enemies/past friends and wished things could be different but she realized they would not join her and that she would have to destroy them and that makes her especially sad when she thinks about her now ex-wife Hinata. After a few more deep breaths Naruko takes time to study their appearance for wounds just to see they are on their last leg the exhaustion of staying up for days constantly fighting destroying their concentration and making them sloppy. _"But"_ she thinks _"not everybody has a biju to recharge them constantly. I will have to end this soon or else we will all be too tired and they would be given the time to make a complete strategy against me."_

**(Normal POV)**

"How about we end this?" Naruko asked to the slowly very slowly recovering group making all scowl angrily at her before they all suddenly smirk. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked completely confused before her eyes widen in shock as she feels a sudden surge of power behind her before her body is immediately covered in sand up to her neck. Gaara calmly walked out in front of her and with a voice full of shock all she could ask was "How?" "We knew you would have to be tired to be caught by my sand so I was supposed to wait until I saw an opening, then I would capture you and we would use your chakra to revive everybody in the war to where they could survive and then publicly execute you in front of all your victims." Gaara explained to his ex-best friend. "That was a good plan but there was one thing you forgot to take into account." The captured woman said to the now nervous group of kage level ninjas. "And what would that be?" Konohamaru asked his old friend with narrowed eyes.

"I am a seal master on par with Mito Uzumaki who was said to be better than the yondaime hokage my DAD and my mom Kushina Uzumaki put together **(yondaime=4****th**** hokage=fire shadow)**. They all looked at her for a moment like she was crazy then Darui decided to ask the question on all their minds "So, how is that supposed to help you here?" Naruko smirked then asked "Do you all have new tattoos on your arms? When did you get those?" They all looked at her like she was crazy then saw the tattoos on their arms. They were shocked they didn't realize them before now, that's when they noticed these were not tattoos but seals.

The group was silent before Konohamaru demanded/asked "I have never seen these before what do they do and how do we remove them? "Do you really think I would tell you how to remove them? Don't answer that, as to what they do well they do THIS" as Naruko finished she disappeared from the sand and reappeared behind Konohamaru and cut off his head before he could react. The others eyes widened, but before they could get their bearings back she disappeared again only to reappear right Gaara with her katana charged with green lightening she stabbed him in the heart before his sand could react and in case it could she had the lightening just in case. "Sorry to do this to you brother" Naruko with tears in her eyes whispered into Gaara's ear before he died. After wiping her tears away she turned her head to the other two who haven't moved still trying to overcome their shock. With a sigh Naruko decides that she will get them both before they can react. Charging up a _futon: rasenshuriken_ **(wind release: spiraling shuriken)** Naruko disappears in a burst of wind enhanced speed she appears ten feet in front of them and throws the jutsu. As it careens towards the two Hinata is just barely able to pull off a kiwarimi but Darui could only widen his eyes before the jutsu ripped him apart.

Turning to look at Hinata, Naruko instantly sees her tear stricken face and is filled with regret but knows that it means nothing now since you can't change the past. "I know your reasoning's but how can you live with yourself after killing all you friends and betraying their trust in you?" Hinata asked while now crying as the war has finally caught up to her and she realizes that her family is dead and she is about to die as well. "I had to do this as it will save more in the end than that of what I have killed. If I had not done this how many more wars would there have been? How much longer of families suffering the loss of loved ones? If I haven't done this then the wars would have ravaged the land for hundreds of more years and thousands more would have been killed than the number of dead in this war." Naruko told Hinata who could do nothing more than stare at the woman she used to love with sadness at the burden this has taken on her. "Even so this war will do nothing there are still the scrolls for people to learn how to reuse chakra techniques again, so it would all be in vain." Hinata said softly in the beginning then bitterly at the end. "hahahaha YOU think I would let those fly around, oh no, I will keep those with me and only give them to people I think deserve it." Naruko finished with a small smile on her face.

Hinata shook her head with a small laugh before she sighed and told Naruko that "Even through all of this I still loved you and always will." That one sentence brought Naruko to tears before she said "I will always love you and remember you no matter how long I live." With that now finished Naruko was behind Hinata in a flash and stabbed her through the chest with her sword. The last thing Hinata feels (other than the sword) was Naruko hugging her as she died.

With that the war was over, and Naruko after sealing everything up hunted down every last missing ninja and killed them. But behind the scenes she was searching for a way to summon the Shinigami **(God of Death)** so she could trade all nine biju for being immortal and to become humanities protector so she could make up for her past sins.

"YES FINALLY FOUND IT." was Naruko's scream that could be heard for miles. _"I finally found the seal that my dad used to seal Kurama inside of me. All I need to do is re-engineer it to summon the god so I could strike the deal with him."_ Naruko thought with happiness.

"**Naruko what deal are you going to strike with him" Kurama **her through the mental connection they shared.

"_Well I am going to put you nine in the afterlife with most of your chakra going to the Shinigami and in trade I become humanities protector. You guys and girls will be with your families while I will stay here and protect humanity."_ Naruko calmly explained to her nervous jailors because she knew Kurama would tell the others. And for the next months that was all she did, Naruko barely slept and only took breaks to eat and use the restroom** (because no matter what people still have to get crap done)**.

With Naruko at a field she found near her home _Ninja Art: Shinigami Summoning_ Naruko exclaimed after going through the necessary hand seals for the summoning jutsu. The field suddenly got cold enough you could see your breath small animals and grass was dying at an alarming rate starting from the center where Naruko was at and spreading outwards.

"**WHO DARES SUMMON ME" the Shinigami bellowed in rage when it appeared**.

"I did Shinigami-sama" Naruko answered quietly and nervously at the power shown.

"**Why did you summon me girl?" He questioned her**. "I was wishing to offer a trade." She replied still a little nervous of the powerful being in-front of her.

"**And what can a mortal such as yourself offer a god such as me?" he questioned her in a bored/smug tone. **"I was wishing you to make me immortal from time but not fighting so somebody strong enough could kill me, as well as you put all nine biju in heaven, and in return I will give you all of the chakra they have left that is not ingrained into me. So that I can become humanities protector to counter the sins I have done." Naruko told the god who narrowed his eyes as soon as he heard immortal. The Shinigami smirked at this human's audacity before erupting into laughter **"HAHAHAHA THAT RIGHT THERE is an interesting deal but if you feel like dying before that then you will have to beg me to kill you and your soul will rot in hell for all time, but if you're killed in battle then you will go to heaven.**

Naruko did not have to think about it before she made up her mind and all but screamed deal to the god of death thus sealing her and humanities fate until she dies.

(Flashback End)

"Impressive story am I right" Naruko says before looking around to see that the claymores are scared but in awe and Raki is almost in tears.

(THE END)

"**Tell me if I did a good job with the fight scene this is my first time writing one so sorry if it is two short or what because the other was not a fight scene."**

"**Have fun and see you next time (before Naruko suddenly drop kicks me in the face after breaking my door down)**

"What the hell, you made me kill all my friends and my only love well screw you two man"

"**SORRY" **I scream as I bow on the ground while her hair breaks into nine tails and death fills the room.


End file.
